Lucifer: War in Heaven
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: In the beginning, there was an archangel. A Seraphim. He was the brightest in the sky. The Morning Star. High and mighty, his beauty and power knew no equal other then God. But what happens when his pride overtakes him? Especially his envy? This is his story.


In the beginning, the humans believed that before the universe came to be, there was nothing. On the contrary, there was in fact something. There was darkness. And the one who stood among the darkness, was a being of infinite and absolute power. Ever present, and ever lasting. The humans would later identify Him, and worship Him as God. Stretching out His arm, His hand opened, and sprung forth was a vast and seemingly infinite reality. Plasma came together in the form of a luminous sphere by their own gravity, and it became a star.

Planets were formed as debris encircled a lone star, creating celestial bodies of many different shapes and sizes. And God said, "Let there be Light." And there was Light, as it shown brilliantly expanding forth and engulfing the entirety of the cosmos, giving it life. The light produced a realm, which soon came to be His kingdom, a kingdom of light itself, where He ruled from above, and seeing down from below.

Due to His omniscience, His first creations also came to be. They become beings of celestial brilliance and power. Created by the light. They were known as angels. Among the first of these angels, was an angel named Michael. Since Michael was the first of the angels, He was given a strong name, and the name meant, "Who is like God?" The answer is simple, none were like God. Due to his status as the first, he was seen as an authoritarian at best. He takes the law of God quite strictly, and will not hesitate to punish those whom defy the word of God. But underneath his gruff and firm exterior, he is a good angel and mighty warrior at heart.

Following Michael, came three other mighty angels. I was the youngest of them, since being the last of the four creations. My name is Gabriel, literally meaning "God is my Strength." Despite being the youngest, I was perhaps the most curious and playful. And the most loving. The third angel that was after me, became known as Raphael, literally meaning "God Heals." While he is known to be as the Healer, he can be portrayed as ruthless and quite fierce in battle, his ferocity rivaling my eldest brother Michael as well.

And finally, there was one other who was the second oldest, and rivaling my eldest brother in terms of power and might. You will notice the word "was" in my sentence, however, it means not that he is deceased. Simply put, a massive tragedy struck our familial bonding and caused great tension between us. And one that shook the very foundations of our home, and our Father's kingdom as well. Quite shocking for one being to cause such turmoil in the Heavens no? It should not be. For this being, this angel, or once angel was rather the most beloved of us all.

He is regarded by many as my Father's greatest and most perfect creation. God loved him more then any of us. More then me, and more then Michael even, despite being the first and strongest. Although, when I look at it, I do not believe Michael is that much of a child to allow envy to strike him. And then again, envy was an emotion, not yet developed until it happened.

The angels, called him "Prince". His siblings called him "brother." But soon, the world and all of creation will know him as...Lucifer.

Meanwhile, the scene soon shifted to a vast landscape, and the landscape itself was a massive but lush and beautiful environment filled with the most pleasant of trees and fauna. At the far end, a river could be seen flowing, and passing an intersection where it is divided and became four rivers. The land itself had numerous valleys in the distance, along with large but seemingly smooth grassy hills. The grass itself was colored a beautiful light and clear green, with not one piece of grass dented or stained.

Near the first river, foot steps were being heard, approaching the clear running waters. The stomping of the steps grew louder with each passing moment, as a figure approached the river at last, with the feet being clad in silver grieves, and with a white and black clothing wrapped around his waist and covering his legs. His form was humanoid in appearance, with a slim but athletic body in tone, long dark blonde hair that reached past his shoulders, and crystal blue eyes with a well defined face. He also sported a pair of massive feathery wings, being white as a blanket of freshly fallen snow, and folded as they were attached to his back.

The being glanced down at the running waters. Curiosity struck his facial features, his eyes narrowing by an inch as he slowly knelt to one knee, and resting his arm on the bent leg and knee. His reflection was cast on the surface of the water which only intrigued him further. It had been nearly six 'days' and already his Father created the Heavens, the cosmos, and a celestial body known as Earth. He was not fond of questioning his Father, but his curiosity would always get the better of him. Since his Father loved him with immensity, He simply explained that new creations will soon reign over this garden.

He slowly reached over, and his bare hand touched the water. It felt like a physical and yet spectral force was moving and passing around his hand, yet at the same time touching him. The temperature of it was warm. Quite soothing as well. He then took his hand out, and glanced at his hand now soaked from the water, he curled and uncurled his fingers several times. He tilted his head before a voice spoke out from behind him. "I see you're enjoying the majestic streaming of the river, Lucifer." The being, revealed to be Lucifer, slowly stands up and turns around facing the source of the voice with a small smirk on his lips.

The source was another angel, although he had a stronger toned physique then Lucifer and donning the same clothing as him as well, with folded white wings. But instead of blonde hair, his hair was only platinum white and also flowing past his shoulders. He was sitting on the branch of a tree, with one leg swinging forward and back slowly as he leaned against the stem of the tree. Gazing at Lucifer with a gentle smile. "Must you always follow me, Gabriel?" he asked the angel revealed to be Gabriel. But the youngest archangel simply chuckled, "I don't follow. I'm as curious as you are." He replied as he hovered down from the branch and walked towards his elder brother.

Ever since they were birthed from the light, Lucifer and Gabriel had always been close. While their relationship was not as strong as the one between Michael and Lucifer, they were nonetheless close. Gabriel, being the youngest of the four archangels, was always curious of many things and would come over to Lucifer in search of answers. He looked up to Lucifer out of all his siblings, due to the Morninstar actually paying much attention to him. Michael was usually occupied with obeying God's commands, and Raphael was tasked with gardening Eden for some time. Lucifer loved his brother dearly, and would teach him his a few powers and such even. Overtime, Gabriel was able to master them, and through those learnt abilities, he was able to conduct and perform his own.

He stood next to Lucifer as he gazed out into the open landscape of the garden. "It has been six days, and much has breathed life here. The Heavens, the cosmos, the Earth, us, and now others like us." Gabriel said causing Lucifer to glance at him with a raised eyebrow, "Like us? Come now dear brother, while I care for our brothers as much as you do, their power is nothing compared to our own. We are, after all, the first born." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. It was Gabriel's turn to look at him with a bemused expression, "Careful there Lucifer, you may be the most beautiful of us all, but do not bask in your own beauty too greatly. You will be blinded by your own light." This did not seem to faze Lucifer, only amuse him as he chuckled, "Yes I suppose." Gabriel then continued. "It does make you wonder though, after the seventh day, the final creation will be revealed. And this land, this garden, has been created for this specific being. What do you suppose it is?" he asked the Morningstar, to which he merely shrugged his shoulders in response, "Whatever it may be, I believe it would be of some significant importance to our Father's plan over all creation." he replied.

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Another thing, why always come to the Pishon?" he asked revealing the name of the river. Pishon is the one that flowed around the whole land of Havilah, where there is gold as well. "I am uncertain of that myself. But, whenever I set foot here upon this land, a feeling flows over my being. This feeling...is not one of negativity. It is a feeling of...calmness and serenity." he admitted in a soft voice, causing Gabriel to tilt his head curiously by a slight. "Oh? So, you are saying that Heaven has not offered you the same feeling?" he asked, not meant as a form of accusation, but truly confused. Lucifer shook his head at that, "No, not at all. Heaven is, and forever will be, my eternal home. A paradise where beings like you and I truly belong. But this garden, even though a part of Paradise, I feel as though it is its own realm." he aid as he glanced around slowly.

"Well, it would make sense as to why you would be plagued by such a feeling. After all, this garden shall soon be inhabited by the last creations of our Father. And should this feeling affect you so, then surely, this new creation would hold a status as high as our own, don't you think?" Gabriel said as he folded his arms. Lucifer was in some sort of trance for a moment before he replied, "Hm. I suppose that is true." Gabriel smiled and placed his hand tenderly upon his brother's shoulder, causing him to turn to his direction, meeting his gaze. "It is best not to lurk about here further until Father completes His work." He said, as Lucifer's bright blue eyes drifted to another direction before returning to meet Gabriel's eyes and nodded once.

"Come, we should meet with Michael and the others." He said before spreading his wings, with Lucifer following suite. The two archangels flapped their massive wings once and took off with mighty speed. Gabriel and Lucifer flew side by side as their long flowing hair waved from the gentle breeze of the wind. Lucifer, while not focused on his flight, was instead in deep thought. While he would not admit it, he could not help but be plagued by another feeling other then serenity and calmness. He couldn't place it in his head exactly, but whatever it was, it was somehow...unpleasant. He quickly shook it off, dismissing it as an absurd feeling. Especially considering as though it is to question on how beautiful creations of his Father would be unpleasant.

They soon began to pass other flying beings, moving through different directions. They were humanoid like the two archangels although their statures were small in comparison to them. They donned metallic chest plating, with their hairs flowing out like flames, and even in the form of burning flames. Their wings were much taller then their own bodies as they glided through the beautiful whitish blue clouds, and some heading towards the horizon. The angels that flew past them nodded in acknowledgement for Lucifer and Gabriel's presence, although Lucifer was more praised and greeted then Gabriel. Many of them greeted and blessed Lucifer and his shining beauty and perfection.

Lucifer smiled, beaming with pride in him while flying, Gabriel simply chuckled and shook his head. The two reached the massive fortress which holds their Father's throne room and where a choir of angels where positioned around the throne itself. The Heavenly Citadel consisted of several, basically up to four, rectangular structures, constructed out of pure white stone, glimmering from the radiant sun in the horizon, and constantly sparkling from the cosmos that stream high above the Heavens itself. The top of the buildings had a tapering conical or pyramidal had a pyramidal formations, whilst two others had large domes.

The middle building at a long platform that stretched out from the top portion of the building, and from there, many angels were seen flying out in a perfect straight line, and sometimes swaying left and right as they moved through different directions like a flock of birds, whilst others entered through and landing on the platform. Lucifer and Gabriel landed down on the platform themselves, their landing was graceful and gentle, their wings expanded once and folded began to walk forward, passing by the angels that were set to take flight to perform their own tasks that God gave them. They nodded and acknowledged the two archangels once more, and once again the great greetings were for Lucifer.

They entered within, and walked through a long hallway, before taking a left turn and entering a large circular chamber. The ceiling of the chamber, appeared to be coated with the darkness of space with visible stars upon it, as they walked along, a shooting star whizzed in the distance within the space-like ceiling. The two archangels then smiled as they met another archangel, and this time was female. She wore a white and golden cloak with bright red trims, and a hood covering her head, her hair was visible and appeared to have a luminescent glow to it. It also appeared that her locks were ablaze in gentle golden flames. She looked up, revealing her emerald green eyes, and smiled warmly at the two.

"Gabriel. Lucifer. I am pleased you were able to arrive." she said in a soft and calm voice, Gabriel let out a slight chuckle. "What? Did you doubt our ability to arrive to the spire, Uriel? Our wings are unbound to the laws of time you know." he quipped, causing Uriel to chuckle softly herself before she walked forward, opening her arms and held her brother Gabriel in a warm embrace, one which Gabriel affectionately returned. "Yes I know. I simply worry of you, brother. The both of you." she admitted, and directed her statement to both before she moved on to embrace Lucifer as well, the Morninstar also returned it with the same affection. "No need for concern, Uriel. Yes, the cosmos is vast and seemingly infinite. But we are archangels. The Heavens are tied to us, down to the very last molecule. It is simply impossible for us to be lost." Lucifer said.

Uriel smiled at that as she slowly broke the embrace, with her hands resting on Lucifer's shoulders gazing at him. "I do not doubt the power Father imbued us with. Nor the fact that our wings are bound by time itself." she said in a sarcastic manner, directing it at Gabriel who smirked as he folded his arms. "But we are siblings. We too are connected. We feel one another's emotions, and read one another's thoughts. So, of course I should be concerned. Does something trouble you, Lucifer?" she asked curiously, to which the Morninstar grew silent for a moment as Gabriel simply watched. After a while, he shook his head, "My thoughts run amok as always, sister. I am plagued with questions but they are soon replaced with answers. So, once again, there is no need to be concerned." He replied with a soft smile.

Uriel tilted her head slightly, but nodded once with a smile of her own. "Very well brother. Now, if you will excuse me. I must attend to my books." She said before she walked past them, the two glancing at her from behind for a moment then at one another. Lucifer's smile soon began to fade due to Gabriel's look. "What is it?" he asked his brother, to which he responded, "You know what it is, Lucifer. Yes, the answers may have been revealed, but even though more questions burn through your mind. And those questions will soon become unanswered, and then- " before he could continue, Lucifer spoke for him, "And then I may have to council Father, I know. Gabriel, honestly, it is nothing. If it was, I would have told you."

Gabriel sighed and nodded once, "If you say so. Come now." He flapped his wings once as he slowly glided through the air, and Lucifer soon followed him. They landed down on another platform in the chamber, and walked through a long hallway, before they entered through a massive room, and in that room were a group of angels, consisting of both female and male, donning dark blue cloaks with silver trimmings, and their faces being a glimmer shade of blackish blue and their eyes a shining silver. They were in fact high above the room, which also was covered with the void of space, and more impressively, a swirl was around the upper part of the room, and appeared to be a section of the universe. These angels were observing the celestial bodies, rotating ever so slowly or swiftly, and were currently moving some of the bodies around certain stars and suns, while some even moved them to a certain part of a system.

These angels were known as Virtues, and were tasked with watching over the heavenly bodies of the universe, and maintain order in the system of their encirclement. Below them, and observing them, was a large angel, with long messy blonde hair flowing ever so elegantly like gentle flames, a firm and strong expression. His wings were quite massive, almost bigger then the other archangels, his build was quite strong and heavily muscled, crystal blue eyes, his legs were armored with a light black and dark gold grieves,with a black clothing wrapped around his waist covering his legs.

"Michael." Gabriel called out to the eldest of the archangels, and also the mightiest. Michael slowly turned around and nodded once in greeting to Lucifer and Gabriel. "Hello, brothers." he said in a deep and strong voice. Lucifer glanced up, seeing the vast section of the cosmos that was currently being ordered and settled by the Virtues, then turns to meet Michael's gaze. The two archangels' gaze remained fixated at one another, before Michael allowed his arms to rest at his sides, and slowly approached Lucifer whom remained to stand in his place.

Moments began to pass, before Michael had a smile on his face and embraced Lucifer, to which the Morninstar chuckled and returned as well. Gabriel had to smile at the scene as he folded his arms behind his back. The two broke their embrace, with Michael patting Lucifer's shoulder, then turned to Gabriel placing his hand on his shoulder as well, patting it twice as he gazed at the both of them. "I never tire of seeing the both of you. For you, along with the appearance of my other siblings, are sights that shine light through my days of strong and firm." he said with affection in his tone. Lucifer smirked at that, "I thought it was my job to shine light through such days?" he quipped causing Michael to let out a small chuckle, "Don't get too cocky, brother." he said before walking past the two of them.

The two glanced at one another, then at Michael who's back faced them instead. "So, how is does the garden fare with you, Lucifer?" he asked the Morningstar, whom remained silent for a while before he answered, "It fares well, I suppose. Why ask?" Michael then slowly turned around, "I have noticed that ever since the garden was created, you immediately requested father to trek amongst the greenery. Out of all creations, the garden struck your curiosity the most." Lucifer looked down slightly then began to walk forward towards Michael slowly, whom remained to stand in his current position, "I'm very much aware that I have been lurking about the garden more so then most messengers of the light. But, curiosity is a mighty emotions brother. It gnaws at one's thoughts. And fills their minds with a plethora of questions, never allowing a moment for one to locate the answers in a sea of doubt." he explained.

Michael's eyes remained locked at Lucifer for several moments before turning towards the exit hall. "I see. Your words speak true. But, I will say that you should not be too engrossed in your curiosity brother. For thoughts can also bring about ones of darkness." He warned ominously causing Lucifer to narrow his eyes and Gabriel to raise one eyebrow. "Absurd. I am the Light Bearer, Michael. Such darkness would never be able to overtake me." He said with a hint of pride in his tone and confidence. However, this only caused Michael to sigh silently, "Of course. Your light casts a brilliant gaze upon all whom dwell within the Heavens." he said, and this in turn caused Gabriel to smirk and playfully pat Lucifer's back. "Then he should become a gaseous celestial object." he joked sparking a laugh from Lucifer and a small chuckle from Michael.

"That would ruin my image. And would most likely allow Raphael to assume my position." Lucifer said, and as if on cue a voice spoke from above them a few feet. "Oh please, the art of healing and medicine is a position I would not forsake." The three archangels glanced up to see another large angel, but instead of his hair being quite long and reaching past his shoulders, it was short, spiky, and was waved back. It was colored a sandy blonde, his legs were armored, with a dark green and gold clothing wrapped around his waist also covering his legs and revealing his bare but strong upper body, and his wings were also quite large, the same size as Lucifer and Gabriel's. "Come now Raphael, I would not mind sharing the glory alongside you." Lucifer remarked with a wide smirk, but that only caused Raphael to roll his eyes, "Have care brother. I may be a healer, but I am also a fierce fighter." He said with a playful threatening tone.

Lucifer merely chuckled as he crossed his arms, the four archangels were now in the presence of one another. Michael, the eldest and the most powerful among them all, stood firm and with a strong expression, fitting his status as an authoritarian. Gabriel, the youngest and considered to be trickster of the four brothers, stood with a calm expression, but had a mischievous smile on his face. Lucifer, the middle of the four, stood calmly and with a neutral expression. Due to being the second oldest, his power rivaled Michael's, and is considered to be their Father's most perfect creation and was praised widely by a vast majority of angels. And finally Raphael, who also remained neutral and calm, was younger then Lucifer but older then Gabriel. He was appointed as being the healer, but he can be quite fierce in battle, despite no battles or wars having emerged and ravaged the cosmos. For now...

"The final day is upon us my brothers. Where our Father shall present to us, and to all His divine creations, his last creation." Michael said to the three archangels whom nodded once. "He has been rather secretive of it. Quite unlike Him don't you think?" Lucifer questioned, only for Gabriel along with Raphael and Michael to glance at him. "It is not our place to question Father's motives." Gabriel said as Michael nodded in agreement. "I am aware. I do not mean to question. It is simply that such an event does fill your being with a rush of excitement does it not?" he said more clearing. Raphael then replied, "Hm. That is true." Michael soon nodded himself, "Indeed. I spoke to Father of it, and after his final creation is complete, he requests for us and all angels to be present for it." His three siblings nodded once in understanding. Michael's eyes scanned them all before he smiled gently, "Know this my brothers. No matter the creations that are birthed in the cosmos, we shall forever remain strong and loyal only to our father. And we must never allow pride to overtake us. We may be the first of Father's creations, and thus wield enormous power bestowed upon us from Him, but we are more then His children. We...are brothers." He said to them causing the three to smile in return as Michael then stretched out his hand.

Gabriel understood and placed his hand on top of Michael's, then it was followed by Raphael. The three glanced at Lucifer whom after a moment placed his own hand on Raphael's and spoke in unison. "Brothers forever more. Archangels ever lasting. Creations above the young."


End file.
